


for Libertas

by notallanpoe



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Incest, Love Poems, POV First Person, Poetry, Psychology, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallanpoe/pseuds/notallanpoe
Summary: Я стихи совсем писать не умею,Но почему-то… всё ещё безумно верю,Что ты ответишь мне теперь хоть на одно,Посмертное моё письмо.
Relationships: Furuta Nimura/Kamishiro Rize
Kudos: 1





	for Libertas

Ты знала всё… и мне на ухо, вместо сказки,  
Рассказывала, как жутко выцветают краски.  
Ты лжи в лицо смеялась, и плакать не хотела,  
Но песни грустные в тени всё равно пела.

Мне жаль, мне очень жаль, но… я не знал.  
Последнюю надежду глупо, с концами потерял.  
Погаснет свет, и ярче станут те цвета.  
Я обещаю, и клянётся юная душа.

Глупец, дурак последний и невежда…  
Не хочу верить! Не будет всё, как прежде.  
Я потерян среди роз, что мы вместе собирали,  
Ведь они тоже навсегда пропали.

Засохли лепестки, а были так прекрасны.  
Ты говорила, что обещания напрасны;  
Деревья слушали нас, лишь молча кивали,  
Пока в саду цветы оставшиеся опадали.

Мы были так похожи… но, что пошло не так?  
Семья одна и кровь: ты сестра, а я брат.  
Но в моём сердце почему-то стучала любовь,  
Напоминая, насколько в жизни важна твоя роль.

Этот дивный спектакль убивал всех и вся,  
Стоил он слёз не одного ручья.  
Я мечтал о тебе и снова молчал,  
Шепотом вспоминая о том, что наобещал.

Свободы хотела? Ну и держи!  
И все тревоги из сердца ушли.  
Ты будешь чиста, тебя не тронет никто…  
И моё сердце с тобой, хоть ты и далеко.

А время терялось… уходила зима,  
Но всё не было от тебя письма.  
Как же так? Ты забыть всё успела?  
Говоришь, не моя это проблема.

Если так, то тобой я совсем не болел,  
В край сумасшедшим стать не успел,  
В рабстве разума не побывал  
И тебе ни единого греха не прощал.

Хочу повидать тебя снова. Ты знаешь?  
Хочу услышать вживую, как со смертью играешь.  
Это блеф? Думаешь, и с места не двинусь?  
Но… иначе я с тобой никогда не увижусь.

Риск оправдан, продуманы планы,  
Заготовлены средства, чтобы вылечить раны.  
Я буду тенью, и не помешаю;  
Сохраню тебе жизнь, конечно же, обещаю.

Уверена, знаешь меня, как себя?  
Я так предсказуем, дорогая моя.  
Несомненно, хитра ты и эта уловка  
И плевать даже, что я принц-полукровка.

Увы и ах! Гордая птица, ты ошиблась!  
Соблазнам своим быстро так отдалась!  
Побитые крылья расправила, улетая,  
К небу помчалась, обо всём забывая.

Богиня грязной свободы, темноты королева…  
Не дождалась песни своей припева.  
Или тебе кто-то посмел помешать?  
Кто же осмелился тебя осквернять?

Белоснежная лилия… почему ты в крови?  
В этом я виноват? Ох, богиня, прости!  
Но чего ты ждала, меня подставляя?  
Не бойся. Я буду смеяться, одновременно рыдая.

Ты страдаешь? Не слышу, громче кричи,  
Других своим законам ещё поучи.  
Ты заслужила наказание это  
И пусть оно останется тайной поэтам.

Я знаю, как больно душе и как тошно,  
Осознать это не так уж и сложно.  
Твоя свобода теперь на болото похожа!  
Для твоих плеч — слишком тяжелая ноша.

Но что за чушь! Я же забыл…  
За то и это давно уж простил.  
Но стрелки лучше не переводить.  
Я не успел тебя ещё разлюбить.

Мир остался ужасным и, увы, без тебя.  
Не злись, богиня, так решила судьба.  
Но остался твой след и этого хватит…  
Тот, кто продался, вдвойне больше заплатит.

Сама ставила подпись свою на краю  
И не рассчитывала на подлость мою.  
Но мы же родные, должна была знать,  
Что можешь игрушкой в руках чужих стать.

У меня тоже есть куча масок  
С разным обилием скучных красок;  
Я также умею хорошо врать,  
Ведь словами людей много легче убивать.

Нету границ, вокруг души десяток заборов,  
Потому что я всё тот же наивный ребёнок, —  
Поумнел только, да и вырос немного,  
Правда так описать можно любого.

Но, что поделать, человек я простой,  
Иль вернее актёр с головой, ~~хоть и пустой.~~  
Во мне много тайн никому не известных  
И узнать их стоит усилий напрасных.

Но к чему это? Чушь из мыслей, снова хвальба  
Грязного прошлого и самого себя.  
Так ожидаемо, хотя… лучше не ждать  
И сразу нутро миру отдать.

Всё-таки надо вернуться к тебе,  
Ведь, наверное, скучно слушать эхо в трубе…  
Но эхом этим всегда был твой голос,  
Что бубнил об обилии чёрных полос.

_Либретос_ , ты ждала вольной жизни…  
Дождалась и забыла все свои песни.  
А теперь? В клетке ведь не полетаешь?  
Но я не помогу, и ты это знаешь.

А я так любил, когда ты мне пела,  
Сердце наивное мелодией грела…  
А теперь... к чёрту всё это!  
Я могу наложить на весь мир огромное вето.

Власть. Она потом тебя и убила.  
Последняя жертва, что о пощаде молила…  
В итоге тебя же и обыграла,  
Хоть мира твоего заложницей стала.

Вальс европейский, старые часы…  
Музыка играет, но её не слышно, увы.  
Воспоминания громче, и мне не забыть.  
От этого хочется волком взвыть.

Ты идеальна, просто икона,  
Даже как статуэтка из простого фарфора.  
Птица в клетке не долго живёт,  
Но она не жива, пусть хоть сто раз умрёт.

У меня есть картина, прекрасна собой.  
И, не поверишь, на ней образ твой.  
В руках лилии… запачканы слезами и кровью,  
А глаза твердят, что они пропитаны болью.

Я стихи совсем писать не умею,  
Но почему-то… всё ещё безумно верю,  
Что ты ответишь мне теперь хоть на одно,  
 _Посмертное моё письмо._


End file.
